The Pregnant Assumption
by Pikelet184
Summary: A positive pregnancy test, an assumption and Bellamy Blake.
I don't own anything to do with The 100 tv show or book series.

This was a little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone so I did a drabble for it on my tumblr.

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

 **The Pregnant Assumption**

"Bellamy, for the last time, please tell me what's wrong," Clarke asks, feeling exasperated.

"Nothing's wrong," he says in a cool voice, as he continues to cut up the chicken, placing the pieces into a well-oiled pan.

After walking over to place the potato bake into the oven Clarke turns around to face him, her hands placed on her hips and her lips pursed. She's had enough of giving him space, hoping he'll just snap out of it - it's time to go into battle and find out what's going on. "Really? Because the last few days you've been acting like your old asshole self – you're moody and distant and won't give me any type of affection when usually you can't keep your hands off me. It's like my boyfriend's done a 180. Why won't you talk to me? Have I done something wrong?"

Bellamy puts down the knife and turns around to face her, crossing his arms in front of his chest in a commanding stance as his face turns hard. "You know I don't like secrets when it comes to my sister, Clarke."

Clarke's brows lift in confusion. "Bellamy, I don't –"

"Were you ever going to tell me? Especially something this serious and life changing for her?"

"Bellamy, I really don't know what you're –"

"I assume you know about it," He snarls. "Why else would we be having this _fancy family dinner,_ right? Geez Clarke, O's only nineteen."

At his harsh attitude, Clarke's eyes begin to well with tears - _dammit not again_ she thinks. Brushing them away quickly with the back of her sleeve she yells back, "I don't know what you're talking about but thank you for ruining what was supposed to be a special night!"

As Clarke runs to the bathroom and slams the door she hears the front bell ring. Looking at herself in the mirror she tries to ignore her red and puffy eyes. She has no idea what Bellamy's problem is and what's going on with Octavia. All she does know is that tonight's dinner has been wrecked and what was originally planned will now have to happen another time. She can hear Octavia and Lincoln talking with Bellamy in the living room. Realising she can't hide in the bathroom forever, she walks out to join them.

"Clarke!" Octavia shouts excitedly and runs over to give her a big hug. "You look beautiful tonight, really glowing. Don't you think so Bell?" she asks turning around to face her brother.

"Yeah," he mumbles, looking down at his feet.

Octavia looks at them both with uncertainty. Clarke gives her a smile but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Well dinner smells delicious and I could use a beer," Octavia says changing the subject and heading towards the kitchen.

"NO!" Bellamy shouts out and blocks her entrance into the kitchen. "Do you really think that's smart O?"

"I'm not working tomorrow, so it's fine," She assures, and tries to move around him.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Bellamy demands looking over to Lincoln.

Lincoln looks at him puzzled. "If she wants a beer, she can have a beer."

Clarke walks over to stand next to Bellamy - even though she's angry about his behaviour over the last few days, she's really starting to worry about him now.

"What's going on with you, big brother?" Octavia looks up at him concerned.

"Don't you mean _Uncle?"_ Bellamy accuses her. "How could you have let this happen?"

A stunned silence pierces the air - Octavia's eyes widen in shock, Lincoln lets out a choking sound and Clarke puts her head in her hands letting out a muttered " _Oh no."_

"What are you talking about?" Octavia asks as she looks to Clarke quickly before settling her eyes back onto Bellamy.

"I found your positive pregnancy test in the trash O – don't deny it."

Octavia and Clarke lock eyes again in apprehension for a moment before Clarke gives her a look of resolve and Octavia's features relax.

Bellamy notices their silent communication. "So you could tell my girlfriend you're pregnant but not me?" He accuses her.

Octavia ignores his question and asks, "What were you doing in my apartment?"

Bellamy lets out an angry huff. "I went to pick up those books you borrowed from me and while I was there I went to the bathroom - you didn't even try to hide it!"

"Bellamy –"

"You're so young O, and you haven't even finished school yet and …." He looks over to Lincoln and notices he's sending a small smile to Clarke.

"This isn't funny!" Bellamy fumes to him and looks back over to Octavia. "You have no idea how hard it's going to be – I practically raised you, I know what it's like."

"Bell, listen to me, firstly, I appreciate the big brother concern and secondly, thank you for giving me this preview of how you're going to react when I do tell you one day that I'm pregnant, but I can assure you big brother, today is not that day."

Bellamy looks at her in confusion. "But I found a positive test…if it wasn't yours, then –"

"It was mine," Clarke cuts in. "I'm the one who's pregnant."

Bellamy quickly turns to look at her. His shocked eyes meet hers before they wander down her body and settle over her lower belly. His strong stance suddenly deflates and he rubs a hand through his untamed curls.

"Octavia was working at the pharmacy when I went in to get a test," She explains to him. "She offered for me to use her apartment as it was closer."

Bellamy takes a few hesitant steps towards her; she's been with him long enough to know that right now he'd be thinking about how despicable his behavior has been - he'd be worrying about how she feels about him right now after the way he's been acting. "Clarke, I'm sorry –"

"I was organising this _fancy family dinner,_ as you put it, to tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"And I ruined it." The mortification is clear in his voice. "I really am an ass."

"Yes, you are," she says in agreement. "And I'm really mad at you right now."

Bellamy hangs his head in shame.

"But I've just told you we're going to be parents," She says softly. "We've wanted this for so long and I want us to enjoy the moment."

Suddenly Bellamy rushes over and encircles her into his strong arms. Looking down to catch her gaze, he cups her cheek with one hand and places his other hand between their bodies so it's gently sitting on her lower abdomen.

"We're having a baby?" he asks softly, like he still can't believe it.

Clarke feels tears spring in her eyes again and nods her head.

Bellamy feels his voice begin to choke up with emotion as well. "I'm sorry I was so horrible to you. I promise I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Well, definitely for the next seven months," she laughs tearfully, and she rises up onto her toes to meet his lips in a chaste kiss.

* * *

I hope you liked this little drabble. Don't worry Bellamy did alot of grovelling.

Come and find me on tumblr under peetaspikelets.


End file.
